The Vending Machine's Conquest
by Alyss Mainwaring
Summary: Crowley gets a vending machine sent to him with only instructions. No explination about what it is mean to be. Crack. Story only here to push my story count to 30 Alyss Mainwaring
1. Chapter 1

'What on earth is that?' Will said staring at the object in front of him.

'I believe it's called' checks clipboard, 'a vending machine,' said Crowley.

'And what on earth is a vending machine?' asked Gilan.

'That would be a great question for you to answer,' said Halt.

'I don't know. I just got instructions to put this in it,' he held up a coin, 'and push two of those buttons.'

'Do so,' Halt replied evenly.

And so they tested this odd thing.

A bottle of Solo rolled out of the bottom.

'It's yellow!' cried Gilan.

'Then it is obviously not safe to drink,' replied Halt.

'Come on. If it doesn't kill him then the rest of us can drink some,' Will said with a grin.

'Yeah. What? No!' said Gilan.

Crowley however had put in more money and was hitting more buttons.

'Hey, these smartie things actually taste really good,' he said.

'Cool. Can I have some?' Will asked.

'Sure,' Crowley said back and got out another packet.

And by the end of the day Halt was the only person who wasn't bouncing off the walls and roof.

**Just something random that I thought up while trying to get how many stories I have on here up to 30. And here it is.**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	2. Offer

**I have a special one time Christmas offer for you all.**

**Anyone who reviews on Christmas day (25****th****) I will go to their page and review at least on all of their stories. Even if I don't know their categories. If I get really involved in the story then I will review every chapter.**

**A review for a review.**

**(You might get the reviews after Christmas day as I am normally really busy but if I am able to on that day…)**

**Merry Christmas to you and your kin!**

**Alyss Mainwaring**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day however…

'Heheheheheheheheh,' Halt said.

'Woah, dude. Did he just do that?' Horace asked.

'No clue man,' Will said back slowly.

'I think you guys have it,' Crowley said. What you ask. I don't think you really want to know. You see they were trying to sound like they were stoned off their heads.

'Your turn!' Will said and listened as Crowley and Horace both tried to make it sound like they were taking drugs. Hard.

'My turn!' Halt said. The other three men looked at him not smiling.

'No,' they said shortly and continued their conversation.

'More smarties!' Halt yelled and ran off to go and do just that...


	4. Chapter 4

Alyss found them all standing over a small pile of smarties. She frowned and then tried to take one to see what it is.

'No! You can't take any of them! Get your own!' Crowley yelled.

'What are they?' Alyss asked, getting slightly worried at his behavior.

'What the Rangers are now going to worship,' Halt replied and then ate one.

'Why is he allowed to eat one and I am not?' Alyss asked the three rangers and Horace.

'Because you aren't a Ranger, man,' Will replied in a "Nah Duh" tone.

'I'll make you one! Crowley replied and then pretended to concentrate.

'Congratulations on becoming a Ranger,' Crowley said.

'Can I become one?' Horace asked.

'Yep,' Crowley replied and then repeated the process from earlier.

'And now that we are all Ranger's lets eat them!' Gilan yelled.

'Cool.'

* * *

><p><strong>To all those sport fencers out there, I need a common household objet to use as a target. I am starting to prepare for nationals for the first time which are approaching fast and my orange tree is not liking me. :) <strong>

**(Yeah... I broke a branch and stabbed an orange straight through)**

**:)**

**Talk to you all soon!**

_**Aly**_


	5. Chapter 5

Next Pauline came.

'What are you doing?' she asked them all. "Them" being the giggling lunatics hovering over the growing pile of smarties.

'What does it look like we're doing?' asked Halt and then laughed like he was Morgarath.

'Have you been possessed?' she asked her husband.

'Only a tiny bit!' he replied back.

'By smarties!' Will cried happily and then froze as Alyss appeared next to Pauline.

'Aren't I meant to be marrying someone sane?' she asked.

'That what I had thought I married,' Jenny said also appearing.

'What is this? Random appearing day?' asked Cassandra.

'Where did you come from?' Horace asked her.

'Well, I decided to randomly come here as soon as I could because I could,' she replied.

'I'm a ranger!' Horace yelled happily at her and then showed her smarties in his hand. These smarties had been there for a while although, and the colour had all come off into his hands.

'Your hand is purple,' she said.

'Is not!' he replied.

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Is too!'

'Is not!'

'Smarties!' yelled out Will suddenly. There was an awkward pause before Crowley started singing.

'Snape, Snape, Severus Snape!' he said and it turned into a singing group...

Woodstock all over again, except instead of drugs it was smarties.

Well they do have the same effect, don't they?


End file.
